1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device, a method of authenticating a driver, and a vehicle for individually identifying and authenticating the driver of a vehicle like a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keyless entry devices are now in widespread use. In the keyless entry device, a remote unit exchanges data with a vehicle using radiowaves and then locks or unlocks a door of the vehicle in response to the exchanged data. Such a keyless entry device prevents thefts. As with conventional keys, a driver is unable to use the vehicle if the driver loses the keyless entry device. The keyless entry device is not free from the problem that a third party who may have illegally obtained the keyless entry device may use the vehicle.
Authentication based on the keyless entry devices or keys permits a holder of the keyless entry devices or keys to use the vehicle. Information of whether or not the holder of the keys or the like is a legal user of the vehicle is not conveyed to the vehicle.
Devices for utilizing drivers' biological information such as fingerprints, as personal identification means are now being developed to assure the security of a vehicle. For example, a driver touches an authentication device installed on a door of the vehicle with one of his or her fingers, and the device detects the fingerprint, and cross-checks the input fingerprint with a registered fingerprint for matching. Only when both fingerprints match each other, the driver is successfully authenticated, and the door is openable.
Since one among tens of thousands of individuals may have the same fingerprint, the fingerprint is an excellent means for authentication. The use of fingerprints commands attention not only in the security field but also in other fields.
A driver must perform a particular action, such as pressing his or her finger on a detector of an authentication device, for individual authentication in a conventional authentication device. The ease of use is not sufficiently attained.
Other candidates for authentication include a voice print, an iris, a vessel pattern of a drum membrane, etc. These are extremely fine in pattern. To achieve a high authentication accuracy, the pattern must be detected with a high resolution. A pattern detector in the authentication device becomes costly, leading to a high cost for the whole system.
A new authentication method has been proposed which detects a venous pattern of the back of one hand of a user (a pattern of veins which looks pale through the skin of the hand of the user) (MacGregor, P, Welford R, “Veincheck Lends A Hand For High Security”, E0968 Sensor Review, vol. 12, No. 3, 1992, pages 19–23, EN). The venous pattern is more coarse than the patterns of the fingerprint and the iris. The authentication device detects the venous pattern with a substantially low resolution. Even when the venous pattern of the back of the hand is used, the user must perform a particular action such as placing the back of the hand to cause the back of the hand to face the detector of the authentication device. The user friendliness of the device is not sufficient.